Rainbow Hues
by MysticForest44
Summary: A series of AllenxRio/Rachel one-shots according to the colors of the Rainbow.
1. RED (Blood)

**Okay, so I'll be making a series of drabbles about Allen and Rio according to the colors of the Rainbow. I hope you read and review all of them! ^0^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own and will never own Harvest Moon. But, just like the many others, I do own it in my dreams. :)**

* * *

RED

"Ouch!" Screeched a blonde farmer girl known as Rio.

Alerted, a red-haired hair stylist by the name of Allen dropped the photo album immediately and went over to his girlfriend. He quickly grabbed Rio's hands that she had been staring at and examined it closely.

"You're clumsy, you know that?" Allen said to her with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Rio pouted at him. "Well, it's not my fault that I want to make you the best Genovese Pasta ever." She whined to him.

He rolled his eyes at her and flicked her forehead. "It is your fault. You chose to make 'the best Genovese Pasta ever'. Whether you like it or not, it's clearly your fault for making that decision." He snapped back.

Rio just puffed her cheeks and looked at her damage, unable to think of a retort.

Allen sighed and directed her hand to the faucet, running over water to it at the same time shielding it so that it will not hurt. Then, he made Rio's left hand hold her right. "Hold that, I'm going to look for bandages… " He muttered to her and continued to the first aid box.

Rio's eyes widened and she chuckled nervously. "Ahaha… Errm… Wait."

He kept on rummaging inside the box, finding bandages. When he couldn't find one, he turned to Rio with one eyebrow raised. "Where are the bandages?" He asked.

She let out another nervous laugh and shut her mouth. "I-I ran out of it…" She muttered weakly.

Allen gave her a face of disbelief. "What?.. I can't believe you."

Rio braced herself, waiting for a lecture to come. But it didn't come. Instead, it's quite the opposite.

"Really, you work too hard. Running around the town every day, giving gifts and such; sweating hard in the middle of the sun for the sake of your crops; exerting so much effort for your animals." He went near her and kissed the crown of her head gently. "As your boyfriend, I'm completely concerned about your health… You should ask me to help you out. I won't hesitate, really. Just be sure to ask me when it's non-business hours."

Rio blushed and then smirked at him. "Well, I couldn't picture you carrying a large watering can and cleaning cow dung."

He gave her a smirk that is much more intense and shook his head. "That was everyone's opinion of you at first." He picked up Rio's bleeding hand. "And believe me, I'm much stronger than what you think I am." He whispered.

He then examined the wound once again and huffed. "Man, it's bleeding again…"

Rio expected for him to drag it to the faucet again. But to her surprise, he didn't. What he did was completely unexpected and made Rio blush.

He held the injured finger and directed it to his mouth. He placed it inside and started sucking the blood away.

"Ah!" Rio exclaimed and yanked her hand away.

Except, her action made the injury worse. It scraped through his teeth and it started bleeding again.

"Hey, look at what you did." He told her disapprovingly. "Don't do that." He commanded her and started licking the blood away.

Rio's face had gotten red like mad. "W-w-what are you doing? Y-you're not a dog!" She blurted out at him.

He chuckled and started licking while looking at her, which made her face even redder, if that was possible. "I'm not. But my saliva will make injuries recover faster than a dog's. Of course, because that's me we're talking about." He whispered with unintentional seductiveness mixed in his voice. He then winked at Rio, who opened her mouth to let out a squeal, which didn't come out.

When Rio didn't speak but blushed and stared at him intently, Allen stopped his action and stared back at her with one eyebrow raised. "What, you want me to lick other areas, too?"

This time, Rio really let out a loud squeal.

* * *

**Next: Orange**

**Stay tuned in for more chapters~! :D**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


	2. ORANGE (Shampoo)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon, sadly...**

****ORANGE

"Come here, come here. I want to try this new shampoo that I got yesterday on you…" Commanded Allen as he fixed the area in which he will perform his act.

Rio rubbed her left arm thoughtfully and looked at the stylist. "Oh… But I was just thinking of mining today… I actually only just stopped here to give you—"

"Aww. That's so sweet of you, princess. I'm kind of proud of you. Now, give me that." He said and walked over to Rio. He yanked the Genovese Pasta away from her and placed it skillfully on the table.

"And don't worry about the mining. I'm much more important than that." He told her impatiently.

He grabbed her hand and directed her to the rotating chair. He sat her on it and grabbed her hair. He dipped it in the water and started spreading the hair in it.

"Your hair is a mess! Split-ends and the tips looked like they ran out of nutrients… This is bad, considering that your boyfriend is a hair stylist." He told her with a hint of annoyance present in his voice.

Rio felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "I-I'm sorry… It's just that I… Urm… I can't afford to waste a lot of money nowadays… I need them for farm upgrades…" She said in a whisper, barely audible. But because it's Allen, he caught that clearly.

He sighed and touched her cheek with his wet hand. He started drawing patterns on it until it stopped on her lips. "That's one of the things I like about you, completely honest. You should be proud, I praised you."

Rio blushed hard and attempted to turn her head to the side, which was quite hard since Allen's hand is really strong and was blocking her head from moving.

He stopped stroking her and reached for the shampoo bottle. "You don't have to worry about that. As a boyfriend, I should be servicing my girlfriend for free." He leaned down on her and locked his steel-blue eyes with her crystal blue ones. He smiled a real one down at her and she smiled back with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

He then stood straight again and took the shampoo from the small blue basket. He squirted some to his left hand and let the aroma fill the room.

"Mmm… I smell oranges." Rio muttered with her eyes closed.

Allen chuckled lowly at her and started massaging her hair with the shampoo. "This is an expensive high-class shampoo. You should be glad; you're the second person I used this on. I prioritize you." He told her smugly and continued doing her hair.

At his last sentence, Rio felt her heart sink. Second? How will that be considered being prioritized? If he did prioritize her, he would use that on her first, right?.. She felt her lips curl into a slight frown. She started to wonder who the first person he used the shampoo on was… Maybe Felicity? Her hair looked brighter today...; Michelle? Maybe. Her hair looked a bit livelier today…; Iroha? Her hair seemed to be silkier today, too…; Maybe Tina? 'Cause her hair looked bouncier…; But maybe it was Yuri? Her hair definitely looked lovely…

Now that she thought about it, every single person's hair in Echo Village looked better… Or maybe she was just paranoid… of jealousy.

She sighed and forced herself to not think about Allen cheating on her. But, it ultimately failed. And worst, he noticed her facial expression change and decided to ask about it.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked, clearly concerned for he stopped massaging her hair altogether.

Rio just grinned at him. "Well, there is… But I'm not telling you." She said.

Allen frowned a bit and continued on what he was doing. "Alright, then. But just remember that I'm always here for you. I'll be the perfect consultant for I know you more than anyone does."

Rio just smiled at him and started appreciating the good feeling of his soft hands running through her hair ever so gently.

"Yo, princess. It's already night time, you should probably go home." Whispered Allen.

When he got no response, he cocked his head to the side and neared his face to hers. When he saw her snoozing silently, he smirked and turned the chair around. He lifted her chin up and examined her closely.

'She really is beautiful… No wonder both Rod and Neil went for her, too. But of course I knew she would choose me.' He felt his face heat up a bit. 'But then again, I could say I'm…' He chuckled and smiled softly to himself. 'Lucky to have her.'

He sighed and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. After he pulled away, the usual smirk plastered back on his face. "Looks like the princess got hypnotized by my incredible touch. Now that she's fast asleep, I, as the captain of Frozen Rose Ship, will capture this unconscious princess and make her my bride!" He yelled out loud and started laughing a villainous laugh.

Allen then slung Rio on his left shoulder, like how a pirate will carry its captives. He then stomped outside the salon, locked it up, and headed for the farm.

On the way, he sung some ad-lib songs about a pirate captain capturing a princess. "Ho a ho a ho! The handsome captain is me! And yes and yes and yes, I got a princess captured with me! She's pretty, she's honest, and she's dynamic too! Kind of feisty for she bites humans too! Unfortunately for her, here she is, unmoving with me; she fell right into my trap! And now I go to the secret lair and… TAKE HER EVERYTHING TONIGHT!" He then laughed like madman, which is loud enough to make Rio stir in her sleep, but not enough to wake her up.

They stopped in front of the door. He fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He then kicked it and was greeted by a barking Shadow, Rio's Siberian Husky. He grinned at the dog and it wagged its tail in happiness before turning to the door and pawed it close.

Allen approached the bed and threw Rio in it. She yelped in surprise and glared at him, who smirked at her and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed madly after that and closed her eyes shut. After a few seconds, she felt Allen's weight on her and she winced.

"Hey, get off me." She whined and tried to shake his body. When she didn't get a response from him, she got worried and snaked her hand up to his cheek and patted it. "Hey, hey, hey." She whispered. But still, no response.

She craned her head to take a better look at him and saw him fast asleep. She froze for a second and then smiled sweetly. She touched his forehead with her lips and ran a hand through his scarlet hair. Then, she froze up. She ran a hand through his hair again just to be sure; and she smelled it once again. She then took a sniff of his hair and her eyes softened.

Why hadn't she noticed earlier? When he said that, she felt sad and jealous. She even internally accused him of cheating on her. But why didn't she notice? All these times, he always takes the first bite off everything he gives her, claiming that he made them from love and that they should always share the same love. Yes, the first usage of the orange shampoo was indeed from him.

She grinned and took his glasses off and placed it on the night stand. Then, she heard her boyfriend sleep talk.

"For us only… Same love… reminder… together and in love… Orange shampoo…" He muttered.

She giggled pleasantly and touched both his cheeks. Now that she notices it, his face really is smooth… and soft. She traced her fingers along his cheek bones to his sharp jaw line, wondering if he looked more like his mother or his father. She took a mental note to ask later…

'He really is so handsome…' She dreamily thought to herself. 'He isn't being arrogant at all… This face is one in a million.' Then, she giggled again.

Allen shifted from his sleep and muttered something again. "Princess…" Rio's head perked up. "… I love you." He moaned and continued sleeping.

Rio blushed and buried herself in his arms. She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "I love you too…"

* * *

**YEY! Chapter 2 finished! Next: Yellow**

**Say, guys. I'm planning on writing another AllenxRio fanfic... This time, it's a longfic. Will you help me choose what the best plot is?**

**(NOT SUMMARIES)**

**Moments: They're in high school. And Allen became hopelessly in love with a girl who always had her bangs covering her face... They started dating and she showed him her face. But then, some bad incident happened... So, he does his best to make her enjoy life to the fullest... Romance/Tragedy**

**More Than This: Allen broke up with his girlfriend, but he still loves her too much. Then, one day, he met her and her new boyfriend. She had moved on, but Allen's presence made her confused. Things started to go wrong when they slowly fall for each other over again... Romance/Drama**

**Frozen Roses: AU. Allen is the heir of Rozenpierce Kingdom who wants nothing to do with the 'plastic' beautiful princesses and nice 'ugly' ones. But while walking down the town, he spotted a thief stealing bread. He caught her and was astounded by her beauty and later found out about her kind nature. They soon fell in love but unfortunately, his parents don't approve of a bandit girl romancing their heir and does their best to break them apart... Romance**

**Just review your pick! ^0^**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


	3. YELLOW (Handkerchief and Hair)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Yellow

(MEDIEVAL ERA)

Prince Allen walked around his room in circles with his balled right fist under his chin, thinking thoughtfully. "Just how do we escape this hellhole?" He mumbled, still deep in thought.

You see, the red haired prince fell deeply in love with a woman. She's cute, honest, kind, and understands him like no one else can. She's so beautiful and perfect that many males of their area falls on their knees and beg for her attention. He frowned at the idea of them swooning over her. Trashes like them do not deserve a precious gem like her; only he does. Then, he remembered the way his little brother looked at her… Simply disturbing.

At one time, Prince Allen thought that his brother, Prince Neil, managed to take over her heart. He was so paranoid back then that he actually spied on them when Prince Neil asked her to take a stroll with him on the beach. And then, to Prince Allen's dislike, his brother asked the girl, who is named Rio (Ahh. The beautiful ring of the name in his ears.), to be his girlfriend. But, to Prince Allen's relief, she seemed to confuse the words girl friend and girlfriend and got angry at Prince Neil for not thinking of her as a friend and walked out. Prince Allen laughed so hard back then that Prince Neil found out that he was spying and didn't talk to him for days.

But, that's not only what Prince Allen likes about Rio.

She's hardworking; she helps her family manage their ranch even if she's not required to do so. She's smart; she passed on being a doctor at the age of eighteen. And most of all, she's feisty.

One time, he accompanied her to hunt for herbs for a medicine and a group of bandits decided to attack them. Of course, like the brave prince that he is, he pulled out his sword to fend off the thieves. But, to his utmost surprise, Rio was already knocking the daylights off them with her awesome knife skills despite her slim figure.

Prince Allen dreamily stared at his ceiling while thinking of Rio, then, he snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what he should be thinking about:

Ways to escape this kingdom to live happily with Rio.

As you do not know yet, Prince Allen's parents, the King and Queen of Echo Kingdom, do not want a middle-class woman to romance with their heir, much more to marry him. He got so angry at them that he actually confronted them with the topic during a ball, where everyone was listening. When they still rejected the matter, he got desperate and did some rebellious acts for them to disown him instead. But still, they refused to let such a talented heir go and punished him instead.

Of course, Rio disapproved of his actions and tried to convince him that they can never be together and tried to look serious, despite the fact that tears were already running down her cheeks. With that scene, though, he became more than determined to be with her, and now he's plotting multiple escape schemes; the next idea worse than the other.

"Goddess! This makes no sense at all! Jump to the sea and let the water take us where we're destined to be? Absurd! Rio will end up dying!" He irritably thought out loud.

That idea, however, is no hard task for the Prince. He can hold his breath underwater for more than twenty minutes, you see. He has supernatural abilities, per se. He mastered thirty languages in his twenty-one years of living already, he knows how to use twenty different instruments perfectly, he knows how to use all battle weapons by heart, he can paint anything exactly the way it looks like, he never forgets anything that happened in his life, and so much more. That is why his parents do not want to lose him. They, and the history books, said that his kind is one in a thousand years; the last one being Alice Baskerville from five-thousand years ago.

Anyway, he continued on his battle plan, thinking of the most complex and well-planned ways to escape the kingdom without being noticed and tracked. But unfortunately, the undertakings are either too absurd or out of Rio's level.

He sighed and settled on his simplest idea, dropping his pride on the way. He is going to sneak out of the castle via the secret passageway and pick up Rio through her window. Then, they will dress themselves like merchants in cloaks so that no one will notice them leave.

He pumped his fist and was ready to retire for the day when his chamber doors swung open. He looked at the intruder with an annoyed face but quickly dissolved to a calm one. The person who entered was his younger sister, Princess Yuri.

"Brother…" She started with her usual dreamy voice. "I… heard you… Forgive me…" She said. Prince Allen tensed up, but didn't say anything. She continued. "Will you really go?.."

He looked to his right and sighed. "Yes, Yuri. I need to. Please understand, I love her more than anyone."

She nodded and then locked her dull red eyes into his steel-blue ones. "I knew… this was bound to happen… That is why… I packed… clothes and other supplies… I'll support you… Keep in touch…" She told him and turned around to walk out.

He ran up to her and held her wrists. She whirled around to stare at him with sleepy eyes. "Yuri… Thanks." He smiled. "I'm proud of you." He told her sincerely.

Yuri's eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Y-you're welcome… Be careful… Take good care… Of Rio…" She whispered to him before running off to wherever she's about to go.

Dawn spread through the skies of Echo Kingdom, and the two redheaded siblings were hunched in a corner of the castle walls, trying their best to be silent to not attract the guards' attention.

"Are you sure… No telling Big Brother Neil?.." Whispered Princess Yuri, who didn't take much effort on it because of her naturally misty voice.

"No. He hates my guts." Prince Allen whispered simply.

Princess Yuri just nodded her head and continued helping her brother pass the packages through the secret passage with haste. After successfully letting everything in, he too slipped in the narrow exit. Before completely disappearing out of sight, he stared at his little sister, exchanging a telepathic conversation with her. Yuri smiled weakly at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you…"

He returned the smile and waved a hand at her before absconding from view.

Princess Yuri let a single tear run down her cheek, and then turned away silently. Little did the two of them know a shadow was silently watching them from a distance. And it too, walked away from view without a single sound.

Silently dropping all the bags next to a tree, Prince Allen skillfully climbed it up. Up and up did he go, and it led him to a closed window. He knocked on it a few times, but got no response. He repeated it, but louder this time. Then, a few moments later, a feminine voice hissed from inside the window.

"Who goes there?" She demanded.

He took in a deep breath. "It's me." He whispered quietly.

He waited for a few seconds then heard the bed creak. After that, the wooden window squeaked open to reveal a pretty blonde girl with crystal blue eyes. He felt himself catch his breath. The mere glimpse of her never fails to make his heart race. "Princess…" He whispered dreamily.

She glared at him and placed her hands on the window frame. "Don't call me that. I'm no royalty." She hissed at him in a low tone. Then, her eyes moved to his hair and she smiled. She reached up for his locks to pick out a leaf. "What are you doing here?" She asked under her breath.

He grabbed her hand gently and touched it with his lips. She blushed at the act. He then moved her soft hands to his cheeks and inhaled the scent deeply.

Rio blushed even harder and yanked her hand away; resisting the hurt look that he gave her in the process. "I asked you what you're doing here." She repeated in a stern voice.

That seemed to snap him back to reality for his dreamy eyes turned instantly into alert ones. "Oh yes. Come with me and let us live together."

She stared at him with a shocked expression and shifted her eyes to the right. "B-b-but… What about your parents? You're their heir, you must—"

"They have Neil. He'll be a completely capable King." He told her simply.

She looked at him again with an anxious face. "But… what about my parents?.. They don't have anyone except for me…" She whispered helplessly.

His expression turned sad. He took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "We'll go back after Neil becomes king." He told her, but his voice clearly showed that he was uncertain.

"Oh Allen…" She whispered sadly. She then turned her watery eyes to him and gave a small smile. "So, we'll really be like Romeo and Juliet?"

He returned the smile and touched her forehead with hers. He ran his hands through her cheek and to her hair, which he twirled around his fingers slowly. He sighed deeply and stared into her eyes. "Yes, except that I'm more handsome than Romeo." He jokingly told her.

She giggled silently and rubbed the prince's hand with her cheek. She let out a breath and turned her kind and loving face into serious and determined. "Now, when do we leave?"

He withdrew his hand and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. He neared his face to hers and kissed her lips hastily. "Right about now." He said with a smirk.

Before Rio could reply with her red face, she held in a yelp as Prince Allen yanked her out of the window and held her bridal-style. Then, without warning given, he cupped Rio's mouth with a hand and jumped from the tree. She closed her eyes and let out a muffled scream. After a moment, he landed on his feet with very minimal noise. He dropped her down and released her mouth; she gasped for air.

She looked at him with pure amazement on her face. "How did you do that?" She asked excitedly.

He placed a finger on her lips and smirked. "I'm an incredibly skilled man."

Then, he pulled the string of a small sack and pulled out two cloaks: one red and one dark blue. He handed the red one to her and wore the dark blue cloak over his head.

She wore her own and stared at the big sacks. "Where did you get all those?" She asked curiously.

"Yuri." He said hurriedly.

He took the smaller packages and handed them to Rio. Then, he picked up the big ones under his arms; perfectly balancing them all in one go. He then grabbed her hand and started dragging her along with him as fast as he could. "We need to get out of here before the sun rises! The guards might recognize us then."

Rio nodded and pursed her lips to think of life alone with the prince. Sure, they had many differences, but she knew that nothing will go wrong if it's them. After all, he is an odd one. He kept on insisting how she's the prettiest woman he'd ever witnessed, which is clearly an overestimation as the princesses of the other Kingdoms are surely well-cared for. Unlike her, who doesn't even bother looking at the mirror…

She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, feeling the gentle yet firm grip of Prince Allen's hand around hers. Then, she suddenly thought of how perfect he is… Well, sure, they didn't have a nice start, considering the fact that he was so arrogant around her the first time they met. But, after some time with him and getting to know him, he's really just an honest person and is very nice. Now, she wondered what nice things she did to ever deserve a person like him…

But her thoughts got ruined by the neighing of horses. She snapped her eyes open and saw them: lots of mounted knights surrounding them. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at her beloved, who had his left hand still holding hers and his right hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He was sidestepping circularly, his pupils turned into slits as he glared at them. He was evidently trying to protect her, even if it's one against how many dozens.

A knight pulled his horse close to the prince, but backed away as the red haired prince sliced his sword in the air threateningly. "One of the auxiliary guards saw you slipping through an unfamiliar passage, my prince. And he reported to the king immediately." He roared in a deep voice. "And we are here to stop you." He took his helmet off and smirked at Prince Allen. "What's more, we were commanded that for forcing the prince into coming with her," He looked at Rio and glared. "We are to take the head of the beautiful doctor." He smirked again.

The prince froze. Rio gave them a blank stare. Prince Allen then frowned deeply and his steel-blue eyes turned mad. "KILL HER?!" He yelled at them.

But he didn't wait for them to respond. He rushed to the commander knight with a blinding speed and hacked onto his armor. The sword made contact with the hard plate with so much force that it cracked and eventually split, allowing the blade to make contact with the flesh. The commander yelled in agony and fell from his horse.

Prince Allen was about to attack the other knights near him when he heard Rio's scream of pain. He whirled around and saw her on her knees, her face turned to him with a hand gripping her hair and sharp spears pointing to her neck. His eyes went wild and he cursed himself. He was too reckless. He was carried away by his emotions.

His face then turned dark. He reached behind his back, feeling the bow. He was about to snipe them all at once; a skill he thought himself.

But before blood could be spilt, a roaring voice echoed through the area. "STOP!" Yelled the familiar voice. "LET THE WOMAN GO!" The male voice commanded.

All of the knights and Prince Allen looked at the source, and they all froze.

It was Prince Neil, marching angrily towards them. He glowered at the knights once again and growled. "Don't you have ears, imbeciles?! I said release her!"

The knights hastily withdrew their spears and let her slump to the ground. Prince Allen rushed to her and carried her limp body in his. He touched her cheek and neared his face to her in worry.

Prince Neil scowled at the armored men. "SCRAM! KING'S ORDERS!" He yelled.

The knights gave him a salute and mounted on their horses to withdraw. The injured commander was being carried over by a cleric's horse and was being treated on the way.

Prince Neil watched them go and ran a hand through his hair. He approached the couple with irritated eyes. His brother looked up at him with a steely expression, he sighed.

"Man! I knew this would happen! Overheard you and Yuri last night." He told his brother, who was stroking Rio's hair. "… You two are so in love, I feel sorry for you." He said bitterly. When his older brother gave no response, he exhaled again. "You should thank me, ya know. I convinced father to spare her ass." He looked pointedly at Rio. "Man! He was so angry you could practically see steam coming out of his ears! But luckily, I was there to knock some sense into his old shit."

He then crouched to his brother's sitting level and took his hand, which Prince Allen slapped away. He took it again and his brother didn't swat. "Here." He told him and handed a letter in his palms.

Prince Neil then stood up, still locking gazes with the other prince. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He then looked at both of them with friendly/hurt eyes. "I wish you all the best…" He whispered to them before turning around and walked away.

Prince Allen's eyes landed on the letter and glared at it. He crunched it in his fists and angrily threw it away. He then held onto Rio tight and snuggled his head into her neck, breathing in the familiar strawberry scent. They stayed like that for a bit, unmoving, not speaking; just holding into each other with both love and melancholy.

Rio then sighed a deep one and slowly reached for the letter. When she got it, his face turned towards the object with a mixture of hatred and curiosity. She opened it carefully and took the content out.

She dropped the object in pure shock.

She slowly turned her head towards her lover, who smiled at her with indescribable happiness. Her lips quivered and she laughed, holding back tears of joy that she failed to keep. The prince also laughed with her. He touched her forehead with his and stared lovingly into her closed eyes. He then captured her lips in a sweet kiss, which she gladly returned.

How can they not be happy? After all, in their Kingdom, if the parents give a couple a Yellow Handkerchief, it means that they are willing to take in their child's lover and are giving them permission to wed.

Prince Allen held onto his fiancé tight and gave her chaste kisses while silently thanking his Yellow Haired brother.

**ROMANCE/FAMILY. Not really that sweet but… I made Neil a really good guy. ;)**

**Next: Green.**

**Review, Favorite, or whatever and thanks for reading! ^0^**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


	4. GREEN (Paint)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Green

Allen impatiently drummed his fingers on his table. He looked once again at his watch and it read '1:00'.

"Where is she?" He mumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

Rio had been late for over an hour already.

Normally, his girlfriend would come rushing in his salon as early as seven in the morning. Then, she would go away and come back after the clock strikes twelve. But now, she didn't seem to be present in either schedule…

He sighed and adjusted his glasses. What if she got a cold? What if her evil cow attacked her? What if she fell down a tree and got her bones broken? Or worse, what if she's secretly cheating on him..? Those thoughts occupied the stylist's usually calm mind, driving him into paranoia.

The clock tick and tocked, and yet there's still no sign of a familiar blonde woman. He was starting to get pissed off. When the waiting extended for fifteen minutes more, he got up from his seat and hastily went out the salon. He locked it up and quickly took off to the farm.

After entering the ranch that his girlfriend decided to name "Happy" (He scowled at her bad taste for names.), he looked around the area, trying to spot a golden wave of hair that could be bobbing from under the tall grasses or animals. After being convinced that there isn't any sign of the girl, he proceeded to her house and yanked the door open without anyone's but the dog, Shadow's permission. He then went over to the bed, expecting to see a sick Rio in it, but there wasn't any sign of life. He frowned a bit and then switched his direction; to the kitchen where she normally hangs out. But even before setting a foot inside the kitchen, he knew that she wasn't there for there isn't any sound of a refrigerator being harassed or the kitchen wares tinkling.

He turned around again and stilled in his place. He looked around the area and found a door that he had never seen before. Curiosity winning over him, he went to the wooden door and opened it. And there, he saw the most beautiful woman that he knew.

Rio turned her head around at the sound of the door creaking and smiled. There stood her boyfriend, the town's stylist, gazing at her with an expression of relief. She waved at him in enthusiasm.

" My loooove!" She squealed in happiness.

Allen smirked and walked towards her. He then ruffled her yellow hair and neared his face to hers. "Don't 'my love' me so happily after standing me up two times!" He jokingly scolded her.

Rio pouted and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "W-Well, I'm sorry for not going to town today… I was busy finishing this room." She stared at Allen and beamed. "In fact, I'm painting the walls. Help me?" She asked hopefully.

He smirked wider and shook his head. "No. I'd rather stand and watch you. I don't want to get my clothes all messed up. Besides, I think you struggling on painting the higher areas will look adorable." He said with an amused smile as he looked up the unpainted upper wall.

She stared at it too and frowned. "Hey! That's mean! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't think!" She snapped at him and marched out of the room.

Allen followed her figure until it vanished, clearly knowing what she's up to. He waited until she went back in, struggling to balance the ladder. He laughed at her and she sneered at him halfheartedly.

"Hey, you really look cute while struggling. Maybe I should come here every day and watch you having a hard time with the farm." He humorously told her.

She mumbled "Meanie…" under her breath and proceeded to placing the ladder in front of the wall. She then opened the portable space wherein the paints are placed and climbed up the ladder. She dipped the brush in the bucket of green and started coloring the wall.

He watched his girlfriend in interest and smiled to himself. She is a pretty good artist to be honest. Her strokes are elegant and uniform, like a professional. Now, he really didn't doubt that the buildings in town were made by hers truly. But then again, how could such a small and frail-looking woman construct big buildings like that in a short time? He wondered… Maybe she had the powers to clone herself… He laughed at his idea. Maybe her wild imagination is starting to infect him.

He looked up at her again and stared at her face. Her concentrating expression was so beautiful that he wants to hold it in his hands and run kisses through it. And top it off with herself biting her lips… He just wants to bite them himself.

His thoughts were bothered by her waving a hand in his face. "Oy, are you alright?" She asked him with concern.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. He then ran his tongue through it, which made Rio blush like mad. She withdrew it instantly and grabbed the brush with it, not bothering to wipe his spit.

"G-Geez. You're seriously crazy!" She blurted out and continued painting.

He smirked and stared at her again. "If you really love me licking you so much, no need to deny it. Just tell me and I'd be more than glad to do it anytime, anywhere." He said then winked at her, who flushed harder (If that's possible) and continued to what she was doing without another word.

The silence stretched, and he started to wonder if what he said was offensive or just plain suggestive. He settled with the latter and decided to tease her some more. He then went near the ladder and started shaking it, making her work shaky. She looked down at him and glared.

He smirked at her. "Your pissed face is also really incredibly cute." He whispered and ran his index finger down her exposed thigh, she shivered and blushed more.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" She stuttered as he continued on shaking the ladder and tickling her thigh at the same time.

With one final push, he managed to knock her off the ladder. She almost fell to the floor, but he caught her and landed her safely to the ground with his hands pinning on both of hers to the floor. She closed eyes with a red face and she heard a "SPLASH!" echo through the room. She then heard it drip on both sides of her, and then a single green drop landed on her forehead. She opened her eyes and let her gaze go up and saw Allen's face extremely close to her and his red hair damp with green paint.

She released a hand from him and reached it towards his bangs. She swept them up, so that the paint will stop spreading on his face. She then winced when he grabbed her hand again and slammed it to the ground, locking it firmly in his hand. She was about to complain but her voice was silenced by his mouth on hers.

She flushed again and decided to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for a while and then Rio felt his right hand release her and grazed her exposed stomach. She felt a sudden rush of weird emotions run through her and she was clearly disappointed when he just tugged her shirt down to cover her tummy.

He broke the kiss and stared at her with an amused smirk. "What, you thought I was going to do something?"

She blushed again and turned her head to the right.

He chuckled under his breath and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. He then connected his forehead with hers and whispered. "So, why green?" He asked.

She stared at him with a quizzical expression. He sighed and answered. "I mean, you love yellow. Your room and the others are all yellow, so why green for this one?"

Rio blushed for the nth time now. She bit her lip and explained in a soft voice. "Well… You like blue, and I love yellow so… combine it and you have green…"

Allen cocked his head to the side. He then smiled a genuine one which made her smile, too. "So, this room is the combination of our love, huh?" He then thought about something, and decided to tell it to her in a joking way. "Don't tell me this is for our kids." He smirked.

She flushed beat red and slowly nodded. "Y-Yes…"

He stared at her in shock. He didn't expect that what he was thinking was actually the answer. To tell the truth, he actually wished that she would agree, but he didn't anticipate that she would admit it so honestly.

He smiled warmly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of mixed sunlight and oranges. They stayed comfortably like that for a while, and Allen decided to mess it up again by dipping a hand in the pool of green paint and making a print of his hand on Rio's cheek. Before she could yell at him for that, he got up, picked up the nearby mop, cleaned the mess, got another paint, picked up two brushes, gave Rio one, and started painting the wall.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Help me, for I graciously offered a hand on doing a dirty task and let green liquids ruin my image for once. This is a rare opportunity, so seize it." He told her and started painting the wall with perfection.

She nodded and ran up to his side to start painting as well. She looked at him and saw a very rare grin on his face. She secretly went farther from him and fished her phone from her pocket. She went to camera mode, zoomed it, and took a shot of her boyfriend's grinning face. She captioned it with "Aww, that adorable face! *heart*" and quickly hid it. She returned to painting like nothing happened but was then startled by Allen's voice near her.

He leaned down at her with a devious smirk playing on his lips. "Oy, since I'm all sticky with the paint, you have to scrub them off with me in the shower later. Don't worry, Ill pay you back with a relaxing massage." He whispered to her quite seductively.

She held back a squeal and cupped her cheeks with her hands, attempting to hide her extremely scarlet face. Then, as if the Harvest Goddess was testing her control, she felt his hot breath through her ear.

"I'd even let you take snapshots." He whispered.

She let out a loud squeal and backed away from him. He chuckled and reached for her hair and ruffled it. "Nah, that will have to wait until we get married, we might end up having a shotgun wedding and your father will surely kill me for that. But if you insist…"

She wrapped her arms around her body protectively and stepped back. He burst out laughing so hard that he practically landed on the floor on all fours and started slamming right fist on it. "You are so fun to tease!" He said between laughs.

Rio frowned at him and smacked his head with her hand. He looked up at her with a smile and sighed. "But in all seriousness, I'm excited to see our kids sleeping here soon." He admitted with a rare blush on his cheeks. "I'll make sure they get to bed comfortably… I'll even tell them all kinds of heroic stories about me rescuing a princess named Rio… Or maybe I'll just rock them in my arms and sing to them until they fall asleep…"

He started ranting about many sweet things he or both of them can do with their future children. She was so touched by how genuinely caring he is and felt her eyes water. She sniffed and forced herself in his arms.

His raised an eyebrow at her sudden action. She burrowed her head in his chest and hugged him.

"I love you…" She said in a muffled voice.

Allen was surprised for a bit, and then he smiled at her. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I know. And I love you more." He whispered back as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school... ;A;**

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review, favorite, alert, or whatever.  
**

**Cheers,  
**

**MysticForest44  
**


	5. BLUE (Feather)

Blue

"DING DONG!" Rang the doorbell.

Allen looked up from his laptop and paused; just to make sure he heard it correctly. The bell rang again, but this time the redheaded stylist put his gadget aside and stood up from his bed. The bell got more persistent; over and over did it continue ringing until Allen was pissed enough to stop in his staircase and yell at the intruder.

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of my house in the middle of the night?!" He screamed loud enough to make sure that anybody outside the door would hear him.

The belling paused, he waited for the answer. Then, he heard a very vague voice call out from the other side of the door.

"U-umm… It's me." It said nervously.

Allen's eyes grew side. He could recognize that voice all too well that even if he attended a party with so many females squealing, he would instantly know which one was hers. He quickly went down the stairs and to the door. He then unfastened all the locks of the door and hastily opened it, revealing the woman whom he had memorized every single detail of.

He breathed in and stared at her fidgeting figure. "Princess…" He mumbled.

Rio stopped squirming and looked up at him. She examined him carefully and noticed that he didn't have his glasses on. She sucked in air, suddenly remembering how handsome her boyfriend is. He looked too perfect with his steel-blue eyes staring right into her soul… She blinked a few times and decided to avoid his eyes by shifting her gaze down. He was sporting a black t-shirt that has a weird looking emoticon on it and was captioned with a "Me Gusta" under; she recognized it as an internet meme. The shirt ended just above his groin and was continued with shorts that is definitely too short for a normal shorts. Her face then flushed when she realized what it was. He was only wearing boxers patterned with the meme "Like a Sir".

She kept on staring at his boxers and he was well aware of it. "Are you just staring at my underwear?" He asked her.

She slowly looked up with a blush on her face. "Yes… But it's not my fault that I find the print interesting." She admitted sheepishly.

He smirked at her and ushered her in; she complied. "Anyways, what are you doing here at…" He looked at his wall clock, "eleven pm?"

She twiddled her thumbs and looked up at him shyly. "Well… When we watched The Ring Three earlier I…" She stopped and stared at him with hopeful eyes.

He sighed and crossed his arms. He remembered that just earlier, he almost got deaf because of Rio shrieking so loud that it would've probably shattered a thin glass sheet. "I get it. I told you letting me pick wasn't a good choice." He told her in an exasperated tone.

He then continued to walk up his stairs, glancing back at Rio once in a while to make sure she's following and that she hadn't fallen yet. After setting foot upstairs and into his room space, he went to his closet and rummaged through it, picking up a white shirt after. He tossed it to Rio, who caught it with ease and gave him a questioning look.

"Change into that. I don't want my bed dirty." He said simply and went to his laptop. He leaned down to it, tapped the windows button and then clicked on 'shut down'. He waited for it to turn completely black before closing it and putting the object inside a nearby drawer.

Just after he did that, he raised his head up to see her changed. He examined her carefully and noticed that his shirt is slightly too big for her small frame. It was large enough so that the collar was drooping, effectively showing her right shoulder; he had to resist the need of putting kiss marks on it. His eyes then traveled down and into the end of the t-shirt, which rested not-too-conservatively on her thigh, still showing a lot of creamy skin. He had this sudden urge to ask her if she was wearing shorts under, but he didn't have to for it was already answered.

Rio walked to Allen, uncomfortably tugging down the shirt to cover her thighs and nervously twirling her hair. She was so ashamed of her attire that she didn't notice herself tripping on her own two feet.

"Kyaa!" She squeaked and closed her eyes as she fell to the ground on her bottoms.

She winced and rubbed her behind, unconsciously flexing her right leg while at it. After feeling the pain go away, she cracked open an eye and saw her beloved standing frozen like a statue. She gave him a questioning look, but he didn't respond and instead, continued staring at whatever he was staring at. She got curious and decided to follow his gaze, knowing the reason why he stood immobile after.

He was staring at her white and blue striped underwear. He definitely is.

"Hyaa!" She squeaked and scrambled to her feet. She immediately rushed to the nearest place she saw, which happened to be the bed, and hid her legs under the comforter.

Allen got back to his senses and went near her. She glared at him and internally braced herself for a lot of teasing, but it didn't come. Instead, he slipped under the comforter without a word, moved as far away as he possibly could, and turned his back so that he wouldn't face her.

Rio raised an eyebrow, this is definitely not normal. Usually, he would either tease her about having bad tastes or compliment her so honestly that she still felt like he was teasing her. But now, he just ignored her completely.

She hugged the comforter tightly, wondering if what she did offended him. But she was almost sure that it didn't, since she always does something like this whenever things get too… out of hand. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "My love?" She asked, but only got silence as a response. "Hey?" She repeated again, but her effort was wasted.

She thought of something that would normally get a response from him. She got one and decided to tell him with a happy tone. "You know, I got Yuri to sew me a Blue Eastern dress. The problem is, it kind of shows a lot. Wanna see it on me tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

When she didn't get a response, she crossed her arms and tried out a very different approach that she would almost never say. "You know, Neil treated me pizza yesterday!" She irritably told him, and expected a rude remark, but she didn't get one.

She huffed impatiently and crossed her arms childishly. "Fine! Don't talk to me!"

Five minutes passed, and he didn't make a single sound. Rio couldn't take it anymore and felt her eyes burn. She sniffed a bit and shot her head towards Allen. She whimpered and tried to calm herself down, but failed. So, she finally gave up and did what she would definitely do to him in this kind of situation. She pounced on him and gripped the front of his shirt.

"Why don't you talk to me? Why?" She demanded with childish tears in her eyes.

He didn't reply but he turned his head to the right to avoid her gaze. But Rio was stubborn; she clamped his cheeks with her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You're not acting normal! I tried being sweet, I tried being alluring, I even tried getting you jealous just for you to RESPOND!" She huffed and then looked at him hopelessly. "I-I'm just not used to you being like this." She whispered.

She got carried by the moment, so she caressed his cheek and his hair sadly, which must've looked intimate to other people. That seemed to trigger something out of Allen for he grabbed both her arms together harshly. She whimpered at his grip, but he didn't get gentler. He pinned her to the bed with both her hands above her head and leaned down very closely.

"Goddess damn it woman! Can't you even _feel _that I'm trying to fight my testosterone level?" He hissed at her. She just stared at him with a surprised expression. He sighed and continued. "Are you even aware as to what happens to a male and a female in bed? Good gracious, and you were even careless enough to flash your— agh…" He exhaled deeply and slumped his forehead beside her neck.

She paused for a moment, and then reached for a strand of his hair and played with it. "You wouldn't do it." She whispered.

His head jerked up, releasing her touch on his hair. He glared at her and gritted his teeth. "What makes you so sure? Well, I know I'm better than any other men but I _can still _lose my control! Especially if you are this kind of woman that is clueless enough to unconsciously seduce me, dammit. I'm not even sure if I'm the only one whom you're doing this too!" He yelled.

She flinched at his voice and looked away from him with hurt eyes. He seemed to realize how far that sounded for her because his expression turned to regretful. "I didn't mean to— I just— It's just that you said earlier that—"

"I wouldn't cheat on you…" She whispered with a mix of hurt and melancholy in her voice.

"I know!" He shouted, she flinched again. He slapped his forehead and let it slip to his mouth before running it to his hair, effectively messing it to tangles. "Look, I don't think this is me anymore. I'm not like this. Just look at your effect on me!" He glared at her for a bit and then sighed. He continued speaking in a very soft and gentle voice. "You drive me crazy…"

Rio blushed and looked at him in the eyes. She saw his helpless face and couldn't help but be infatuated. She hastily turned her head to the right, but he brought it back to face him. He cupped her face with his hands and continuously stroked her with gentleness and caring.

"I have never felt this way before. Not even with my mother and sister…" His right hand stopped stroking and he reached for her left hand, intertwining them together. "You were the first one to talk to me without squealing and telling me how handsome I was…" She giggled softly. He smiled and continued. "The first one who actually had a verbal war with me and refused to admit defeat even if I was clearly winning… The first one to ever manage to see me grin, and the only person who occupied my thoughts at night…" He whispered to her and slightly kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed but didn't move. He continued again. "You were my first love, princess."

She blushed harder, and she felt like she was about to explode from all the partying little Rios inside her.

Allen sighed. He then sucked a lot of air and looked at her with extreme seriousness. "That's why I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

Rio froze. Did he just say what she thought he said? No. It couldn't be right. She loved him genuinely, dearly, with all her heart. He was her first love too, and she was completely blinded by the idea that they could have their happy ending. Didn't he just say that he loved her, too? Maybe she did something wrong, maybe she was not good enough for him, or maybe because… Oh, that's why he refused to taint her all these time…

She was snapped out of her bad thoughts with him kissing her forehead. She had the urge to push him away but couldn't. She became too weak and broken from the break-up speech.

"I'm in love with you too much… I apologize if this is too much to take in but…"

She held back tears. She must not show him how weak she is. She must accept this like a mature person.

"Will you stop being my girlfriend…"

She felt her lips quiver. This is it; the end of their happy days.

"… And be my wife instead?" He whispered lovingly.

Her eyes widened and shot up to his. All her negative emotions faded away and were replaced with confusion. She didn't move nor speak, just watched him as he took off his black t-shirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled body that she couldn't help but possibly drool at, and slapped it on his arm a few times. Then, like beautiful snow falling, fluttered out the most beautiful feather she'd ever seen.

He picked it up and tickled her cheek with it. "Marry me, princess. You can't say no." He said confidently, with his usual pompousness back on surface.

Her right hand shot up to her mouth. Her eyes watered and tears started falling down. He smirked awkwardly and just stared at her as she cried, not knowing what to do.

With one final hic, she threw her arms around his neck with so much force that she managed to wrestle him down. She sat on his stomach and started to violently shake him while chanting "Yes, yes, YES!" over and over again.

He had many arrogant remarks queued in his mind, but he decided to shrug them off and laugh good naturedly instead, silently thanking the Goddess how lucky he is to have such a wonderful soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

**Alright, not that sweet but… meh.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please favorite, alert, or whatever and don't forget to review! I feel extremely happy and inspired when I read your thoughts and comments about my work. :] That's what makes me update faster.**

**Next: Indigo**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


	6. INDIGO (Night Sky)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Indigo

Allen irritably punched numbers on his phone. He was clearly only forced to do this thing. There wouldn't be a chance of him wanting to talk to his _father. _Not at all. After all, he never treated him and his sister like his children. He didn't even share a single memory with them at all! Really, if only his mother didn't persuade him to call his father, he wouldn't have bothered.

After a few rings, the other line was picked up and he heard a tired voice speak. _"Seann Christopher Marquart, CEO at Marquart Corporation speaking. What is it that you wish?" _The husky voice asked with forced politeness.

Allen scoffed and glared at his counter in disgust. "Old man." He answered with forced calmness.

His father, Seann, seemed to choke on his own spit. He cleared his throat to act formal but his shaky voice said otherwise. _"A-Allen? Is that you, my boy?"_ He asked, unbelieving.

Allen glared harder at his counter and gritted his teeth. He found it pissing how relieved his father sounded. "Look, don't get me wrong. I don't want to converse with a loser like you. Mother just forced me to tell you my news. My wonderful news will be passed on to a mere thing like you, so be proud."

He couldn't see it, but Allen is sure that Seann was scowling. Seann fake coughed in attempt to ignore his fury and move on. _"Alright then. Tell me about this wonderful news of yours."_

For a while, Allen smiled after recalling the announcement and the other person involved in it. But, after remembering that he was speaking to his father, he immediately frowned and told him the news with his nose in the air. "I'm getting married. And I'll definitely love our family like how you didn't, you wretched man."

Allen heard his father sigh on the other end. _"My child, I've changed since you walked out of our life. Can't you hear I'm happy to talk to you again?" _

"No. So shut up." Allen snapped back.

His father didn't speak for a while. But just when Allen was about to hang up, he spoke. _"So… You're getting married. My son finally grew up. It was just like yesterday when you're still a small bundle and was still in my proud arms… And now, here you are, about to start your own family with, I assume, a respectable woman." _Seannpaused, and then continued. _"Now, tell me about the lucky lady."_

Allen thought about Rio, and then smiled widely as he pictured her in his head. "She's perfect. Cute, hard-working, honest, intelligent, kind, feisty—"

Before he could say anymore, his father interrupted him. _"Work, my child. What is her occupation?"_

Allen squinted his eyes in suspicion. He knew what would happen, but he still decided to answer him. Rio's occupation is, after all, respectable. "She's a rancher—"

He was cut-off by Seann's yell. _"WHAT?! You're marrying a _rancher_? A _mere_ rancher? That's laughable, Allen Christopher Marquart! You could do better! Why, you could marry a top model in a heartbeat! Tell me, what did this rancher do to seduce you? Love potion?"_

Allen gripped on his phone so tight that he almost crushed it into a tin sheet. Nobody talks about Rio like that. Nobody. Especially not like an old heartless bastard like Seann. "You have no idea, _sir_, how much prettier my Rionella is than those model harlots! Unlike them, my princess is the very epitome of a perfect lady that is very _pure_. Even her work is pure! Unlike those models that I am sure submit to _prostitution _just to be where they are! And also, Rio is _natural _unlike them who are _plastics _all over! Even their personalities!"

Allen slammed his phone. He then walked briskly out of his salon and locked it. He walked as far as his legs can to the place where he often goes for a breather. After a few minutes of walking, he finally stopped at his destination: the place where he and Rio always spend the starry night festival together.

He inhaled the sweet air, grateful that it actually had the calming effect on his nerves. The sun was setting, leaving dark orange trails that are slowly fading. His muscles relaxed as he felt the cool breeze against his face. He closed his eyes and let the wind carry his hair, not minding it being ruined for this time. He opened his eyes again and sat down in an Indian suddenly wondered about his love life; how he met Rio. It wasn't a very good introduction, per se. He ticked her off the very first moment. Well, to be honest, he got attracted by the fact that she didn't put him in her handsome list. What was worse was that when they fought, she told him that Dunhill was more handsome than him.

He chuckled at the thought. They really didn't get along well at first, but they started growing on each other after he treated her to lunch. From then on, she would come by the salon everyday and drop him occasional gifts, which he accepted gratefully. They got along better and he started visiting her farm after working hours and chilled with her until she was sleepy, then he would carry her like a princess and tuck her to bed.

Then, the point came when he realized his intimate feelings for her. There was actually even a day when he was about to go and ask her out, but she surprised him by showing him a commitment ring. The news that they were dating spread like wildfire, and he couldn't erase the funny memory of Neil being extremely bitter at him and Rod being all sad and awkward. He then found out that both of them had a big crush on Rio when Rod confessed it and Allen was honestly relieved that she reciprocated her feelings to him instead of them.

He sighed happily at the memories. It was just like yesterday when she treated him as her nemesis, and here they are, happily engaged.

He looked up the sky and saw the sun down and the sunset and night fighting. It was quite a lovely scene to behold. Too bad Rio wasn't here…

"Huff, huff, huff… You… are so fast!"

He was really starting to believe that the saying 'Speak of the Harvest Sprites and they will come' is true.

He looked behind him and saw his fiancé panting while holding her knee with her left hand and a basket with her right.

"Yo." He greeted and then let his eyes settle at the basket. "What is that?" He asked.

Rio held it up. "Picnic." She said simply and went near him. She sat down beside him and opened the brown basket. She picked up a blue and yellow checkered blanket and laid it neatly to the ground. Then, she picked up the sandwiches and laid it, too. "I'm sorry I didn't manage to cook Genovese. I ran out of ingredients." She apologized, clearly contrite.

Allen shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You could prepare me that every day after our marriage, after all." He said calmly as he picked up the spaghetti from the basket and placed it on the blanket, completely oblivious to the fact that Rio was staring dreamily at him.

She was snapped conscious by his voice. "Hey, let's play a game." He said.

Her face jerked up to face him. She gave him a semi-horrified expression and talked in a shaky voice. "Y-you won't kill me, will you?"

He chuckled and bopped her head gently with his fist. "No, stupid. I'm not Jigsaw. That's why I told you not to make me pick during movie times." He then withdrew his right hand and picked up the spaghetti. "You will pick a single pasta end here, and then I will too. If I end up picking the one that is the opposite end of the pasta you picked, I win; kiss me, one is enough. If I picked wrong, you win; I'll be your slave for three days. Game?"

She considered the prizes. Whichever angle you look at, it's completely obvious that her reward is bigger than his; she could command him to kiss her a hundred times during those three days. She squinted her eyes at him. What is he playing at? But, oh well, they said to seize a chance when you see it. "Deal."

She saw him smirk, but she ignored it and focused on the plate instead. She looked for the pasta string that had been most burrowed and found it. She picked the end with her fingers delicately and raised it a little bit. She looked at Allen with a challenging expression. "Got it! Your turn."

His smirk grew wider and he laughed a laugh that is definitely a suspiciously devious laugh. Then, he reached for a strand at the edge and pulled it cautiously, to make sure that it doesn't break. Then, Rio felt something tugging her fingers. She then realized that her strand was slipping away from her fingers. Her eyes grew wide as she watched it slip off her and out of the plate. She stared at Allen in awe as the long pasta strand dangled from his hand.

"Knew you would pick that; I set that up when I got the plate from the basket. Seriously, did you think I'll pick a fight I'd surely lose? I thought you were smarter than that." He told her arrogantly as he tauntingly wiggled the pasta in her face.

She glared at him and crossed her arms. She whipped her head to the right with a pout. "Well, the reward was too good to pass up!"

"That's exactly it. You were blinded by the treasure that you set foot in the trap." He told her calmly.

She looked at him and sneered. Before she could retort back, though, she suddenly felt her mouth clogged by a mouthful of spaghetti that Allen just forced inside. She almost choked on it and chewed hard by reflex. Then, his face went near hers. He held her chin up with his hands and stared hungrily at her mouth. Rio's chewing slowed as she looked at him with her face flushed.

"Share me that." He whispered lowly in her ear and a chill ran down her spine. He leaned down slowly, slowly, slowly until their lips touched. This probably isn't in need for details as you all know what happens in a French kiss, but mix it with Allen and Rio eating each other's food mouth to mouth.

After a while, they broke it up. They both sighed deeply and he slumped his body on hers, making her struggle on adjusting his weight on hers. He then inhaled her sweet scent and started playing with her yellow locks and not commenting on how good or bad it looked like, which was very odd.

She wondered for a moment, and then it dawned on her. Something is bothering him. "Tell me what's going on in your brilliant mind." She told him while half-heatedly joking.

He stopped toying with her hair and looked at the side. "No. I can't." He mumbled.

She shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek, and he warmed it with his gentle touch on her. "I'm your wife." She said seriously.

He looked at her with an amused expression and smirked again. "Excited, aren't we? Can't wait for the honor?" He teased.

She blushed instantly and gave him a cutesy cheek-puff. "J-just let me adjust to the feeling!" She stuttered.

He then stopped smirking and sighed. "Well, thing is, my father doesn't like you." He said quietly.

Rio stared at him in shock. "O-oh…" She mumbled sadly and looked down at the blanket, her appetite completely gone.

"But don't worry. I never regarded him as my father, anyway. So I don't care if he thinks you're a poor hobo or whatever. I'm going to marry you, whether he likes it or not." He then took both her hands into his and placed them above his heart. He neared their faces close enough so that they were nose-to-nose and let her see his blushing face. "I love you with everything I have, you know that. They could try, but they're never going to ruin our love, would they?" He asked her very gently.

She stared back at him and felt herself being intoxicated by his alluring scent. She nodded her head dreamily and whispered back. "Yes… I wouldn't imagine my life without you…"

He smiled softly at her and spread her hands against his, so that he could have a chance to lace their hands together. "Promise we would love each other until death comes and claim us?"

She smiled sweetly back at him and nodded slowly. And together, they said "I promise".

Then, they sealed their plight with a soft kiss, with the smiling moon, blinking stars, and the beautiful Indigo Sky there as witnesses to their wedlock rehearsal.

* * *

**I rushed this one, so… yeah… **

**Alright, thanks for reading! Please favorite, alert, or whatever and don't forget to drop in your comment! :]**

**PLEASE READ FULLY AHEAD D:**

**Next: Violet **

**DX Nooo! Almost finished! Don't worry though, there's an epilogue. And soon, I'll start either Frozen Roses or Moments… TIME TO PICK ONCE AND FOR ALL!**

**Frozen Roses:**** If you're a fan of the medieval times and likes RomeoxJulietISH romance about statuses, then this is for you. Cheesiness could be involved here. Also good for teenage girls like me who fantasize about perfect romances…**

**Moments:**** If you want to feel a bit emo and maybe cry at the ending, then pick this. But please don't bully me 'cause this will most definitely not have a happy ending! And also, the other scenes can be both sad and romantic…**

**But all in all, I warn you, I think either is going to be long! :]**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


	7. VIOLET (Sweater)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Violet

"Seriously, why does it have to be so cold..?" Rio whispered and rubbed her hands together desperately, blowing them every other second just to add to the warmth.

She was walking along the pathway of Echo Village, on her way to a very familiar hair salon that she oh so loves so much, especially the inhabitant there; a red-haired man with a very handsome face. He was tall too, but his height is completely proportional to his body composition, which is smoking hot. He also appears to be quite arrogant and rude to other people, but really, he was just being blunt and is actually an extremely sweet and funny guy on the inside; which he only shows to Rio, his _fiancé_. It really is weird that his cute and flirty nature only appears exclusively for Rionella Rachel Tomlinson, and the thought made said woman blush.

Rio clamped her hands on her cheeks and tried to calm down her blushing face. Really, she still doesn't understand why after all the two years that she and Allen the red-haired stylist had been dating, she still keeps on blushing at the thought of them together like they only became a couple yesterday. But still, she was quite thankful to know that her love for him didn't even fade a miniscule, but grows every day instead. She wondered if he feels the same way…

But, Rio's wonderful romantic thoughts all faded away into nothingness after seeing her beloved kiss a scarlet haired woman. Rio stared blankly at the scene of Allen pecking _another _woman on the cheek, her mind in complete discord. Why is this happening? When did this start? Why is her fiancé cheating on her? Did he think that she was boring? Is she not enough for him?

So many thoughts occupied her mind, and soon enough, Allen bid the lady goodbye and got distracted by the sight of Rio.

He smiled genuinely and waved at Rio, who didn't return the smile. "Princess! Why didn't you appear earlier? I was just about to—"

"How could you!?" Rio yelled at him, her cheeks red in pure hatred.

Allen dropped his hand to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked in confusion.

She shook her head fiercely and balled her fist. "You—You even have the nerve to be cheerful and then confused?! W-why, you really are a pompous jerk! I should've listened to Michelle when she said you weren't worth a damn!" She screeched.

He looked at her in pure addle. He honestly doesn't understand why she suddenly started acting like this. Just when he thought her extremely angry face couldn't get worse, she started tearing up.

"I-I love you, I really do..! I'm hopelessly in love with you. I'm ready to be with you for the rest of my life..!" She said to him in between sobs. "Both my heart and my mind refused to believe that you were a jerk; you were so—so—so nice to me..! I thought I found the one destined for me!" She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but finally gave up on it after fresh tears kept welling up.

"I thought your love was real…" She whispered. "I thought I was the only one…"

Then, her face turned serious and she locked her glassy with his perplexed ones. "But it was all just an act! You were toying with my feelings! You were cheating on me!" She yelled as hard as she could in his face.

She turned on her heels and walked away, not even giving another glance at his dumbstruck profile. Just as she was about to disappear from Allen's view, though, he snapped out of his trance and ran after her.

"Oi! Princess!" He yelled after her. She ignored him. He ran faster and soon caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. "Listen—"

"Let go of me!" She bellowed and yanked her hand away. "I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses, you two-timing douche!" She paused, and then laughed bitterly at his bewildered face. "Oh, but are you _two-timing_? Maybe you're _multi-timing_! Tell me, how many girls have you slept with? Three, four, a hundred? And you said I was your first love, you fudging liar!" She sneered at him.

She then flipped her golden hair over her shoulders and walked away in disgust, with her nose sticking up in the air. He just stood with his mouth agape, but continued on following her after he got his senses back.

"What are you talking about? I was not—"

But he was cut-off by a loud "SLAM!" at his face. He pursed his lips into a frown and started banging on the wooden door as hard as he could. "You have to let me explain! What the hell, you don't even know a thing!"

No response.

"You have to open this door and let me speak! I was not two-timing! I don't have to waste my precious time on that!"

Still no response.

He continued rapping the door, which was almost close to unhinging because of his strength. After a few minutes of almost destroying the door with his fists and yelling things to convince her to open up, he gave up and stepped back. "Fine! If you won't let me speak, I won't leave this spot until you get out of there and let me elucidate and forgive me!" He said stubbornly. He got no response once again. He crossed his arms and glared at the door. "I'm being serious!" He screamed loudly.

Just to prove his seriousness, he plopped down on the doormat and rested his arms on his knees, like how a man would sit casually; except that Allen's face was completely irritated and determined at the same time.

After a few minutes, Allen really didn't move out of the place. Then, he started getting chilly. He rubbed his arms desperately and cussed inside his head. "I wish I had a coat…" He murmured. Then, he thought about getting up and cuddle under the blankets of his bed with the heater on; it sounded so pleasing right now. But, he shook his head at the idea. He was really acted upon staying on her doorstep.

But then again, the cold was really pricking his skin…

Then, he remembered a fact that he knew a long time ago. He looked around for a light, and found one. He stared at it intensely and did feel a bit warm, but not warm enough to not feel like he was just locked up in a freezer. He needed to think of things; anything to shift his mind out of the idea of being cold.

He thought about his life. How he was raised, how grew up, how he got here, how he met Rio… He smiled sadly. They really were so happy back then. Many suspected them dating when they actually weren't. They said they were completely cute and adorable together, they said they looked perfect. And they were quite there. Except that instead of only publicly displaying affection, they have public displays of war as well. But of course, they were so minor that they always manage to laugh it off after three minutes.

They exchanged many things. From gifts, to hair treatments, to tickles, to insults… To everything imaginable by romance fans. Well, maybe except for the children-inappropriate pleasure scenes that everyone wants to witness in the end… He refused to deflower her until the holy matrimony.

But then, how would they face the pure exchange of vows the day after tomorrow when she was blinded by the thought of him cheating on her? He would never do that. What made her think so? It seems to him that he doesn't really understand her completely like he thinks he does…

He sighed deeply and stared into his hands. Then, a sort of illusion flashed: her hands were wrapping into his. By reflex, he did the act of lacing it. But when it felt empty, he suddenly realized that he felt empty, too. He was so used to having her by his side, helping her eat her chocolates happily. Really, he enjoyed being beside her. Locking hands with her, playing with her hair, inhaling her scent of oranges and chocolates, caressing her soft skin, wrapping her in his arms, being lost with her in a kiss…

He missed them all. He missed everything that he does with her. He missed her. It was just a few moments ago, and he already wants to be with her so desperately; just like any other night before he falls asleep.

And he felt it, the sinking of his stomach that he hates so much. He really hated not being with her. And he doesn't want to feel it getting into his heart.

He closed his eyes, hopelessly trying to lock out the negative feelings out of him and rest his mind into ease. It started working. And soon enough, he fell asleep.

Rio felt her eyes sting. She rubbed her bloodshot orbs with her hands and squinted them to look at her clock. Four o'clock in the morning.

She sighed and got out of her bed. She really didn't sleep well last night. She just went on and on with being extremely emotional. She even played some sentimental songs about heartbreak while thinking about her life with Allen, sobbing uncontrollably while she's at it. Now that she thought about it again, tears threatened her once again, and she slapped her forehead hard because of it.

She forced herself to keep it together and went over to her jacket. She pulled it on her and reached out for the doorknob. She then remembered what Allen said last night; he wouldn't leave until she forgave him.

Rio laughed. Surely, a man that really hates his clothes getting wet wouldn't sleep outside her doorstep with the snow heavily falling, now would he? That was a joke, she was sure. It's way too cold outside for any normal human being to stay, especially if they don't have a coat.

She shrugged her thought away and unfastened all the locks. Just when she was about to step out, she almost yelled when a red and blue thing covered in snow stood in her way.

"What the—?!" She yelled out loud.

She took a better look at it and screamed again. It was definitely her fiancé. He was almost unrecognizable with all the snow covering him. He really did keep his word and did not go home.

Deep inside, she really was extremely touched and wants to hug and kiss him so badly, but she decided against it and put his health on first line.

"Y-You big idiot!" She yelled at him and hoisted him up, which took her little effort because of all the work on her farm that toughened her up, but it was not evident for she has a slim frame.

He groaned and opened his eyes to glare at her, but quickly softened up after recognizing Rio. "You finally came out for my handsome self…" He said weakly whilst trying his best to smirk. "Of course, you couldn't possibly want to see my perfect—" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he started coughing loudly; his body jerking so violently that Rio almost lost her grip on him.

She quickly rubbed his back with her left hand and steadied him with her right. "S-stop talking!" She scolded him.

She led him to the fireplace that she recently built and let him sit in front of it. She quickly lit it with a nearby match. "Wait here, I'll be back in a second."

She expected a sarcastic remark, but she got none. Only his shivering figure and alarmingly pale skin lingered on her mind as she dashed to the kitchen area. She lit the stove and hurriedly poured milk on the pot. She dumped cocoa powder and some sugar in it before stirring it with a ladle as fast as she could. She then let it boil and hurried to her drawers, where she threw every clothes inside until she got the violet woolen sweater that got an F in her tailoring class because she somehow managed to oversize it.

She threw it on her shoulder and rushed for the boiling beverage again. She turned the stove off and poured the contents in a mug. She picked it up and dashed to her fireplace, where Allen sat, shaking.

He looked at her and smiled a very weak one. "Now, let me tell—"

"Don't talk!" She commanded him and he shut up, which is a very rare thing to happen; he doesn't take orders this easily. Rio then rested the cup beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders, he tensed ever so slightly.

After a few seconds of feeling his clothes, Rio talked. "Your clothes are really wet! The coldness must've seeped in and froze on your skin then melted and then froze again and melted again!" She screeched and Allen gave her an amused expression, but didn't speak. "You're gonna have a pulmonary disease like this!" She said with worry in her voice.

She got up again and rushed to wherever and reappeared with a basin of lukewarm water and two towels. She placed them all beside him and then stared right into his eyes. He stared back with curiosity and she blushed. She fidgeted a little and then talked. "I-I would have to uhh… Take off your err— clothes." She whispered.

He laughed weakly at her, making her face even redder. "Alright. Go on, my cute private nurse. You should have worn a short skirt uniform. You'd look even cuter, I'm sure."

She ignored the last two sentences and started unbuttoning his first layer clothing, then the second one. After completely stripping his torso bare, she flushed at how model-like it was. He had muscles and abs, but not too much to look gross; just enough so he would look extremely salacious. It took so much effort for her to peel her eyes off him.

"Umm… Do I have too..?" She asked, pointing at his pants.

He looked down and to her. He smirked and unconsciously rubbed his arms for more warmth. "Well, the coldness must've seeped in and froze on my skin then melted and then froze again and melted again, right?"

Rio nodded reluctantly with her face red. She neared her hands to his zipper and rested it at an awkward place. She was about to remove his pants, and she was about to see him semi-naked again. She wasn't used to it, really. Even if they were already dating for two years, they didn't really get overly amorous to the point of doing those… reproduction things. So, she recalled seeing him without clothes for only two times. The second one was the day he proposed to her, which was last week. The first one was when she accidentally walked in on him taking a bath when she was desperate to pee. She still remembers that day like it was yesterday. She saw him completely naked. Well, not really _completely _for she managed to turn around before she could get a glimpse of his… well…

Anyways, she continued blushing like crazy and didn't notice him shivering like mad. He coughed up another round and caught her attention. She quickly apologized and removed his pants as fast as she could with her eyes closed, leaving only his boxers on. After undressing him completely, she soaked a pink towel with the warm-dominant lukewarm water and cleaned his body of the melted snow.

Allen watched her as she ran her hands all over his body. She was so focused on what she was doing that he found it cute and had the disturbing urge to plant love marks all over her, which he crossed out immediately. But still, as a man, he couldn't help but think what it would feel if she a towel wasn't in the way and that her hands were more sensual… He shook his head internally. Holding back for two years really is getting its toll on him.

'Wait for two more days… Two more days. I can do that much.' He told himself while trying to pry off all his inappropriate thoughts.

"Hey! I told you, put. This. ON!" She told him loudly as she tried to pull the violet sweater on him.

He went back to reality and helped her wear the oversized sweater on him. Their hands touched, and he thought he felt some kind of pleasant electric shock course through his veins. No, not again. This always happens when they touch. Maybe their chemistry bond really is too compatible…

After wrapping around thick blankets around his legs, Rio forced him to drink the hot choco that she made in a rush. After drinking it all, however, silence spread throughout the room, and he decided to be the one to break the ice this time.

"My feelings for you…" He looked at her, and she was already looking back at him. "I didn't tell you specifically what I feel about you before. I think I should, now."

He grasped both her hands in his and stared deeply in her eyes, trying to memorize every detail so that he could draw her perfectly next time. "You're like this violet, or lavender to be exact, sweater on me."

Rio looked at him, confused. Why would he compare her to a piece of cloth?

"Without you, I feel so cold. So… bare." He shook his head slowly and leaned his forehead on her hands. "Let me be out of my character this time, will you?" He didn't wait for her to respond, he just continued. "And with you around me, I feel warm. Really warm, very pleasant indeed. You also make me feel fuzzy, I don't know. I just feel like I'm being tickled with wool. It feels good, really. You're so comfortable to be around."

He raised his head to her level with red tinges on his cheeks. Rio blushed harder at the sight; it's very rare to see him like this. He reached a hand to her cheeks and caressed it gently. She closed her eyes at the feeling. He spoke again. "I told you before, no one ever made me feel like this. And definitely no one but you made me lose my appetite because of all the fluttery things inside my stomach."

He chuckled and she too, giggled. She muttered a "Me too".

"It always feels like I'm getting overexcited at the idea of you coming to see me. I always feel enthusiastic at the thought of hugging you," He held her tightly in his arms, and she rested comfortably like her body was meant for his arms.

"Of running my hand through your hair," He stroked her hair zealously, feeling her silky skin pleasantly on every decimeter of his fingers. She purred unconsciously, which made him feel more thrilled for some reason.

"Of running kisses through your skin," He kissed her hand lightly, and made his way slowly up to her arm, to her shoulder, to her clavicle, and to her neck. He breathed on her throat and she shuddered, he smirked and sucked her skin, leaving it with a love mark. Then, he made his way up and stopped at the corner of her lips.

"And of course, to taste your berries and chocolate-flavored lips." He whispered before gently capturing her mouth with his.

Rio sighed dearly and snaked her arms up and around his neck. She felt his soft hair and the fuzzy woolen cloth. She tangled her hands with his locks and pulled him closer. She pulled so close that she caught Allen by surprise and they both collapsed to the floor. But she didn't hit her head hard; he softened it with his hands.

Then, they continued their spooning until they were in desperate need for air and broke it up. He breathed hard, she gasped for oxygen. Then, they stared at each other for a while, completely lost in each other's eyes. He then smirked at her rubbed her nose with his index finger teasingly. "By the way, that woman was my mom, you idiot."

Rio's hands flew up to her face in embarrassment. "E-eh?!" She exclaimed loudly.

He distanced his ears from her and nodded. "Yes, and she wanted to see you, actually. I told her if she can wait, but she had urgent business to attend to. She was so delighted to hear about you, you know." He said a matter-of-fact.

She stared at him in disarray. "I-I thought she was…"

"Another woman of mine? Who are you kidding? I thought I told you that you were the only one whom I had feelings for."

"W-well, i-it's possible since you're so handsome and—"

He sighed and looked fixedly at her. "That is why. No one was good enough for me to even feel a tiny bit of interest in. I was actually surprised you held my attention for long." Then, he pried her hands away from her face and touched her nose with his. "Maybe we really are soul mates, you know?"

She stared back at him and beamed. "I'm pretty sure we are." She told him happily.

He chuckled at her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He stroked them intimately and then neared his mouth to her ear. "We are simply meant to be…" He whispered warmly before kissing her lightly again, a start to another round of make-out session.

Rio laughed into Allen's lips. She wondered if their kiss will be this intimate or will it be modest. She giggled and thought about how much she can't wait for their wedding the day after tomorrow.

And Allen most definitely can't wait for their honeymoon, too.

* * *

**Awts, it's finished! :[ But don't worry, though. ****THERE'S STILL AN EPILOGUE TO COME. ****Wait for it guys! :]**

**Sorry for updating late, our internet was shitty.**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


	8. Black (Black x White Part One)

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! *bows* **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon. But I do own Noir and Blanc.**

* * *

Black (Epilogue Part One)

"Mine, mine!" Shrieked a blonde little girl.

She tugged harshly at a big, purple teddy bear in attempt to wrench it away from a red headed boy, but her struggle ended up futile. The boy was a lot stronger than she is.

"Give it a rest, Blanc." The older boy replied as he pulled the toy out of the girl's tiny hands, "I already told you; this bear is really important!"

Blanc stared at the boy, her mouth quivering. She looked down at the ground and sniffed. She doesn't want cry. Of course she doesn't! She's a big girl now... But if her big brother keeps being mean to her then...

"Bu... Buu..."

Blanc's big brother raised a thin eyebrow at her. "Buu? What does that-"

But before he could ask his question, Blanc snapped her head up to her brother, tears welling up in her eyes. Then, like how the boy predicted in his head, she began howling like an irritating duck.

"Wahh, waaah, waaaaaah!" Sobbed Blanc, "Mean, mean, mean! Brother is being mean to me! I hate you Noir, I hate you! I'll tell this to momma!"

And then, with a hard slap on Noir's chest, Blanc turned on her heels and sped through the big farm named 'Happy'.

Noir rolled his eyes at his sister. "Yeah, like I care!" He yelled after his crying sister.

After being left alone with the cows, Noir lifted up the purple teddy bear and stared at its beady eyes. "We couldn't afford to make you dirty... After all, you're mom's favourite possession..." He caressed the fuzzy texture of the bear and then smiled, "Well, maybe second to dad, of course." He followed-up and gave a chuckle.

"You're wrong..." An angelic voice started.

Noir whipped his head towards the source and smiled genuinely. It was their mother, Rionella.

Rio returned his smile with a warmer one and continued to what she was saying. "...Old bear ranks four in my 'dearest list'." She spun; her white dress fluttering around her like a beautiful flower, and beamed at Noir. "And guess what? The people named Allen Christopher, Allen Noir, and Ellan Blanc are all tied on the rank two spot, since I couldn't seem to love one of them more than the rest..."

"Oh, who could those people be? I'm so jealous." Noir replied with a mocking tone.

Rio pouted and crossed her arms. "What's with that tone, young man?" She then put on a disciplining face, but it was wiped out immediately by Noir's laugh. Rio looked shock for a second but laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked with a smile.

Noir looked up to meet his mother's eyes and simpered. "Well, it's just that it doesn't suit you, mom..." He straightened up, but his smile still lingered on his face. "You look too young to be taken seriously, mom. You could do better if only you looked like an old lady; which don't even look close to." He raised both his hands in a 'whatever' fashion and shook his head while keeping his hands up to shoulder level. "How unfortunate."

Rio stared at his son in awe. "Hey Noir, how old are you again?"

Noir cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "What? You're my mother and yet you can't remember my age? How could you forget a detail that proves my existence?" He sighed a heavy one and continued. "Very well, then. I shall enlighten you with my age. Mother, I am currently at the age of five." He finished and bowed.

Rio stared at his son in disbelief. "I see you've inherited a certain person's attitude..." She lowered her tone into a whisper. "Like father like son..."

Before Noir could answer, a familiar voice rang throughout the place.

"OY, Noir! Come here, you big raccoon!" Said the ever so cocky tone of a man named Allen Christopher, the father of Noir and Blanc.

Rio shifted her gaze towards the newly present man; her eyes softened. Twenty-foot from her stood the most handsome red-haired man she knew. The same silky hair, the same towering height, the same normally built body (though his muscles seem more defined than when he was in his early twenties), the same neck, the same perfectly chiseled face, the same beautiful sapphire eyes, the same luscious lips... Oh, how she would love to put her pair on top of his...

"Little ugly duckling," ('You look like him. A lot like him.' Rio thought.) "Did you already milk the cows? Ah, but don't panic if didn't manage to. I know they love me more than you. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked you to their dung." The older Allen said with a smug look on his face.

Noir looked back at his father with one eyebrow raised. "What? The cows love you more than they love me? Dad, last time I checked, Melody chased you out of the barn. And what's up with your appearance? You look atrocious."

And sure enough, though Rio overlooked the fact earlier, her husband looked like he just got back from a long journey. He looked like a considerable amount of energy just washed away from him; his eyes looked tired. And his hair appeared disheveled, though he's currently doing his best to comb it with his hand. Rio sighed, he definitely didn't look like he went back from work. Did he ditch it? That's rare, especially since it's Friday; his busy at work day.

"Ah, nevermind that, Noir. Let' just eat, alright?" He dropped his hand to his side with an exhale of breath. "Now, where's Blanc?"

Noir stared at his father fixedly for a while, but then shifted his gaze to the left; where the bushes of Strawberry are growing steadily. What should he say? He's pretty much sure that his father will scold him if he admitted that he made her cry and runaway... But then again, he was raised as an honest boy in an honest family, and he's nowhere near the idea of staining that pride.

"She ran away. I reckon she's in the animal dealer's house now, crying her eyes out on Dan's shoulder."

Allen, after listening to Noir's statement, raised a hand to fix his glasses; his eyes closed and deep in thought. "Whatever horrible thing did you do to her again?" He asked, a mild exasperated sigh escaping his lips while he did.

"It's her own fault. She attempted to bring old bear inside the chicken coop again. I told her mom will get angry, but she didn't listen." Noir replied, still looking at the ground.

Allen gave a dry smile. "You two never grow up." He said.

Allen shook his head a little and crossed his arms. He inhaled the scent of the air, which includes the fresh aroma of vegetables and grasses, fruity... fruits, sweet flowers, and the mixed scent of the sunshine and livestock. He pictured Rio standing there, laughing and singing for both the animals and the crops. He opened his eyes and smiled; his wife's really beautiful.

"Dad?" Noir started.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. "What, a perfect man like me can't appreciate the fragrance of nature?"

Noir stared at his father for a while, and then turned his attention to his mother instead. "Yeah... right. Anyway, don't you have other things to do, dad?"

With that, Allen's smirk turned into a look of realization. He chuckled a little. "Ah yes, that's right. The lunch portion contributed by the greatest and most handsome cook in the world: the Magnificent Allen Christopher-not Noir- Marquart." He stated with a bow and continued, "And so, will the little me fetch his sister for our dine?"

"Alright. But father, could you let mom cook our food? I want to eat her cooking again." He said, his gaze staring at Rio with admiration.

Allen flinched a little, but it was too small a movement for someone to even notice it. After just a split second, he relaxed and straightened up. "Ah, yes. I'll do that." He agreed and looked at where Noir had been staring at earlier-Noir's staring at his father now- and flashed a loving smile. "Of course, of course. Let's go, my love. I'll be in charge of making the dessert, your favourite Choco Lava, and you'll make the main dish." He turned around. "Let's go?" He asked and went inside the house without waiting for her.

But upon hearing Choco Lava, though, Noir observed that his mother didn't show any sign of excitement and instead, looked at the ground with a sad smile before going after Allen inside the house.

"Uwaaaah! D-dan! Brother... is being m-m-mean to me! I really just w-want to... Waaaah! Old bear, old bear! I want old bear! Huuuhuuu!" Blanc wailed as she sobbed desperately onto the shirt of Danver, the son of Daniel "Neil" Lewis and Felicity Pratchett.

Dan hugged Blanc tight and rubbed her back, all the while glaring at the cow doodle-which looked like a bench with eyes more than anything-that he drew a month ago on their red brick wall. "What? Why is your brother so rude to you? He's always bullying you!" He paused for a moment, then thought of something than made him grin mischievously. "Want me to throw him cow dungbombs for you?"

Before Blanc could shake her head to indicate a yes, though, the door of their house suddenly burst open, revealing a very handsome read headed boy standing by the doorway; with the sunrays accenting his features. He turned his head towards the pair, and the two stared back at him with furious looks staining their cute faces.

"You!" Dan started, sneering at Noir. "Apol-"

"Cow dungbombs? Try it, mate." He interrupted Dan with a bored tone. He then peeled his eyes off the four year-old boy and landed them on his three year-old sister's tiny figure. "You're coming home with me, Blanc."

Blanc moved a hastily behind Dan. She then peeked a little, with what's visible of her cute face filled with hate. "Why should I-"

"Mom's cooking." Noir interrupted.

Blanc seemed to be angry at first for being interrupted, but her expression immediately turned into mild shock, and then into complete happiness. "Ehh?! Mom is?" She giggled and stepped out from behind Dan and clapped her hands in delight. "That's awesome, big bro!" She walked towards Noir, leaving Dan staring at her in disbelief. "Let's goooo!"

"Alright. Allow the handsome prince to escort his beautiful princess to our kingdom; away from the disgusting den of a lowly beast." He said and smirked at Dan, who in turn snarled at him.

Noir shifted uncomfortably, his legs brushing against the uneven texture of the grass. "I thought it would be a normal lunch..." He paused and then looked at all the foods placed artistically on a checkered blanket. He then closed his eyes, his lips curling into a frown. "... Why did it turn out to be a picnic?"

"Oh come on, Noir! This is fun!" Blanc said cheerfully while stuffing her mouth with all the food she could force in.

"Blanc, that's big bro. And Noir, can't you appreciate nature once in a while? Your mom loved eating here." Allen said and then took a bite from his Genovese sandwich- a recipe formulated by Rio herself.

"I don't care if mom loves doing this." He looked at his mother who was now pouting at him. He ignored her and continued. "I'm just sick of being here every single day, taking care of the livestock and all that. It's just too customary."

"Mum newvah confwaished! (Mom never complained!)" Blanc said brightly, her mouth fuller than earlier.

Noir glared at his sister. "Well, that's because-"

"Your mother was perfect." Allen interrupted, his voice a lot more gentle than usual.

Noir and Blanc looked at him. It's very rare for their father to talk like that; much more praise anybody. But there's still something odd... Noir noticed that his father's speaking in past tense.

"She works hard, and you won't hear her nagging about how hard her work is. And mind you, managing the farm all by herself every single day is one hell of a task!" He paused, and then gave out a small laugh. "I admired her so much... She was like a princess, at the same time a soldier. Mighty strong, that woman was." He paused and then looked at his half eaten sandwich. "Every bachelor here loved her... It was almost a miracle that she chose me over any of them."

The siblings stopped eating and were listening intently to what their father was sharing. It was as if he was reminiscing; Allen Christopher is not a person to publicly dwell on the past, and he's definitely not the type to fill his recollection-of-memories sharing with positive praises. This is a very rare happening indeed.

Noir opened his mouth to speak, but before he could let out a single word, his father interrupted him first.

"Ahh, but praising Rionella Rachel Tomlinson-Marquart won't do any good. Now would it, my love?" He asked and nodded at where Blanc had been starting at dreamily.

With that, Noir raised an eyebrow at his father suspiciously. "Dad, where are you nodding at? You know well that mother's beside you." He said a matter-of-fact.

Allen looked at his son like he just pointed out that Allen's hair was red. "What? Of course I know, young one." He took a sip from his glass of pineapple juice before continuing. "I just merely acknowledged Blanc's fondness of sheep." He stopped drinking and put the glass down before grabbing a container of herb soup. "And also, if I stare at your mother's face too much, she might get so charmed and hyperventilate so badly that we would need to bring her to the clinic. But if that happens, I claim no sin. I know I'm that irresistible."

With that, Rio laughed and slapped Allen's shoulder. But he acted like nothing happened; as if what she did was only a breeze of the wind. "Why are you still at that, you idiot? Want me to punch you?" She asked, and then showed him her fists with playful threat.

But again, Allen showed no interest in what she was saying or anything like that. He just acted like nothing reached his ears.

Noir looked at Blanc, but she was so into staring at the flock of sheep that she didn't even pay attention to her parents' weird actions. But then he thought: Why was he only minding that now? Why was he only noticing these nowadays when they already frequently acted like each other didn't exist ever since Blanc was born? Noir kept thinking, but came up with only one logical explanation; his parents aren't agreeing on something... But what is it?

"Dad, wasn't mommy asking you somethin'?" Blanc asked, which made Noir turn his head; he didn't know Blanc was paying attention.

"Hmm?" Allen asked, still eating his herb soup. He put it down first before continuing. "What did you say again, my love?"

Rio pouted and looked to her right. "I hate you..." She murmured.

After she finished her sentence, Allen gave a hearty laugh and sighed a small one. "I love you too~" He cooed and gave a kiss to his left.

Noir raised his eyebrow once again suspiciously. "Dad, where do you think are you kissing? Mom's at your right!" He yelled before flicking his index finger to Allen's right side.

"I know. I was trying to make you laugh. What kind of father am I if I can't even make my children smile?" He answered and took a deep breath. He released that breath and looked at his son like he was a weird clown. "You think I can't see her or something?" He asked and chuckled.

Noir was taken aback. As smart as he is, he couldn't seem to answer that question logically. "Well..." He started, but was discontinued once again by his father.

"Oh well. It seems like everybody is finished with main courses. Now, shall we have dessert?" Allen said.

Allen then stacked up the empty containers and placed them neatly onto one side, and then replaced the now empty spaces with small plates and a large container holding his famed Choco Lava. He took one small plate to his left hand and used his right to slice a piece off of the cake; the rich chocolate syrup pouring out as he did so. After successfully placing a fraction on the plate, he offered it to Rio with a smile.

"Here, my love, your favourite." Allen said and placed the plate of cake in front of her.

Rio grinned at her husband. "Thank you very much!" She said happily and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Allen grinned at her.

Blanc was observing them and she, too, beamed. Then, she moved her stare to her brother, who was examining the couple intently. "Noir," She whispered to him, which made him look at her. "You're looking into it too much. Stop worrying yourself."

Noir peeled his eyes off his sister and to their parents again. "Yeah..." He whispered back. "Maybe I am..."

* * *

**WELP, that's part 1 for you! Sorry it took ages... I was busy with review classes. I hope I can finish part 2 early. Anyway, after part 2, this will be over and my next story will be published.**

**VOTING IS STILL GOING! Go to my page and pick the story you want to read next, guys! ^w^ **

**See ya~**

**Cheers,**

**MysticForest44**


End file.
